The Honeymoon Is Over
by Cori573
Summary: One girl will stand alone, a family divided, more then one heart broken. Can they pick up the pieces? Read and find out. This story follows after 1x10, how I think it will go. Mostly Callie and Brandon but the others are in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first chapter, it is based on what I think is going to happen. If you like it I will continue. I must have watched the promo like 10 times while writting this. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own The Fosters**.

* * *

The sun of the new morning beamed into the room of Stef and Lena. The warmth of the light woke Lena from her sleep, feeling her wife next to her, she smiled. Wife, that was a word she would never get tired of. Lena tightened her grip on Stef and snuggled closer to her, Stef responded by pushing back against her. Now it was the warmth of Stef's flesh waking her. "Good morning." Lena mumbled in her partner's ear.

Stef rolled over to face her new wife and greeted her with a kiss. "Morning." She said against Lena's lips. She pulled back to gaze upon her, her beautiful dark skin seemed to glow in the sun light. Both girls began to smile at each other, the events of yesterday swimming in their heads. "I suppose we should get ready for the day. As a family." Lena inched closer, finally together as more than just domestic partners and now with Callie and Jude being officially invited into the Foster family.

The newlyweds pulled themselves out of the bed and into the day.

* * *

Stef began pulling the bowls down from the cupboard for the Fosters' breakfast. Setting them up on the table for the five hungry kids about to descend the stairs.

Just as she thought it Jesus rolled in on his skateboard, picking up a box of Fruit Loops on the way to the table. "No boarding in the house." Stef called out, Jesus jumped off and mumbled a sorry with his mouthful of dry cereal. He took his usual place at the table and poured himself a full bowl of cereal.

Brandon was next, giving both his moms a hug in passing.

"Morning." Jude said to everyone as he entered, with a smile lighting his way as usual. Brandon noticed Jude giving him a look as he reached for the milk, Brandon suddenly took great interest in his bowl. He still couldn't believe what happened between him and Callie yesterday, but Jude did not seem impressed.

"So moms how does it feel to finally get to call each other wife?" Brandon asked looking to Lena.

The largest smile crept upon her face. "Amazing." She moved closer to Stef and went in for a hug.

Mariana danced her way in the kitchen. "Morning Miss. Thing." Stef handed her a bowl.

"Morning." Mariana reached past her twin to take his cereal box, he reached to stop her but she won, then stuck her lounge out at him.

Stef took the last bowl and put it in Callie's place next to her brother. "Is Callie on her way down?"

Mariana looked up from her cereal. "What do you mean?" She looked to Stef then to Lena, they didn't seem to know. "She isn't up there, I assumed she was already down here." Mariana looked around at everyone at the table, no one spoke up. "She isn't down here?"

"No," Stef said with a worried look. "The house was dead when we got up." Everyone sat silently, Jude was the first to move, dropping his spoon and bolting up the stairs. Brandon followed close behind and the rest of the Fosters made their way to the room Mariana shared with Callie.

He stood in the middle of the room, looking unsure of what to do. He marched to the closet and pulled it open, Callie's side was empty. He ran to the dresser and fell to his knees, pulling the drawers free, empty. Jude looked from the drawers to the crowd of people pooled at the door. "She ran away." He slammed the drawers shut and slowly melted from his knees to the floor. "She left...she is gone." He said while tears began to sting his eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Lena said getting down to his level. "I'm sure she hasn't gotten far, we will find her."

Lena moved closer to pull Jude into her.

"Okay everyone, family meeting, kitchen now." Stef said to all the kids, leaving Lena to get Jude calmed down.

* * *

Jesus sat next to Jude, and Mariana was across from Jude. He wasn't as close to Callie as his other siblings but that didn't mean he didn't care. Stef was pacing the kitchen, seeming to be trying to work things out in her mind. Lena was leaning close to Jude, in case he needed her. Brandon barged in the kitchen with Callie's guitar in hand. "I found this on the stand in my room." He placed it in the center of the table and took up the seat next to Mariana.

"We tried calling her," Mariana told Brandon, she held up the phone Stef gave Callie. "She left it behind as well."

The front door opened and everyone jumped. Turning to see if it was her.

Stef's mother came in followed by Lexi. "She was here while I came up." Sharon said. "Stef Hun I checked all the places you asked but I couldn't find her."

"Thanks for trying." Stef replied. Her mother took the seat next to Brandon and Lexi moved next to Jesus, taking his hand in hers. "I just don't get it." Stef said walking around the table. "We just told her we wanted to adopt her." This sentence was directed to her wife. Lena just shrugged, speechless. Jude looked down and Lena moved to the table, leaning down to him. "Jude?" She called to him, he didn't move. "Jude?" She said softer, the boy looked up at her. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Jude nodded at her and looked back down.

"What about Wyatt?" Lexi mentioned. The family looked to her. "He is in one of my friend's classes, he was leaving this weekend, moving to Indiana."

Brandon was the first to reach for Callie's phone. Tapping on the screen, then placing it to his ear. Everyone was silent as he did so. "Wyatt, this is Brandon. Call me back as soon as you get this." He put down the phone. "Voice mail."

"Okay, okay. I think it is time we just go, keep your phones on and any place you can think she might be check it." Stef nodded at her own idea. "Mom you stay here with Jude incase she comes home. Brandon, give me the phone, if Wyatt calls I'll let you guys know." Stef walked up to Jude. "We will find her, we will bring your sister home." If it were under different terms, Jude would love to smile at her use of home but this was not the time.

Stef grabbed her keys and walked to the door, Lena followed behind her. Jesus and Lexi got up to. "We can check some places around town. Mariana you coming?" Jesus asked her. She got up and joined them. Leaving Brandon and Jude sitting at the table with Sharon. Brandon was just starring at the guitar in the middle of the table. Sharon took the boys' silence as a sign to leave them be. Her grandson was more upset about this then the others, almost as much as Jude. Both boys need their space.

"Listen Jude," Brandon began. Jude slammed his hands on the table and got up. He marched out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Brandon caught up with him grabbed his arm. "Jude please."

Jude turned and crossed his arms. "What?!"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, this is all my fault,"

"She has never left before, no matter how angry we got at each other, she never left." He was almost shouting. "She said she wasn't going to be selfish anymore, you couldn't leave so she had too." Brandon let him vent, until Jude stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Leaving Brandon wondering, if breaking the dam had caused flood. And if there was a way to seal it before it hit the town. But mostly he just wondered where Callie was and hoped she was okay.

* * *

**Don't think Jude is blaming Brandon, it is just how he feels in the moment. But please let me know what you think.**

**~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here is chapter two. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own The Fosters**

* * *

**_One new voice message_.**

Wyatt looked down at his phone, then to the sleeping girl next to him. She would be angry if she knew he listened to it. Stef and Lena must be worried about her. He knew aiding Callie was wrong but he couldn't let her go off on her own, who know where she would end up. At least with him, he knew she was safe and when the time came he would lead her family to her.

The sign on the road told him the next gas station was about a ten minute drive, good he needed to fill up and use the bathroom.

Even with Callie awake the drive was quiet, she would just look out the window. She would answer him if he asked her a question but nothing more then a few words. He knew something happened with the Fosters but he was not sure what, yet.

**Gas Station Next Exit**

Wyatt moved into the right lane and go ready for his exit. The long road was occupied by about five other cars, all seeming to head in the same destination.

The car rolled up to the station, it wasn't packed but it had a fair amount of cars filling up for the journey. Wyatt himself pulled up to a pump and added more gas to his tank. Leaving Callie to sleep in the car, he went in to the little store to pay and grab some snacks. He lucked out when he saw the coffee machine. Pulling out his money to pay, he also pulled out his phone. One new voice message. He couldn't leave it any longer, dialing his voice mail the mono toned woman directed him to the message. _"Wyatt this is Brandon, call me back as soon as you get this."_ Wyatt heard the pain in his voice, he knew this would have something to do with him. The one thing he knew that scared Callie more then anything was putting her heart out there. She was running from her feelings, literally. Wyatt sighed and deleted the voice from his phone. Taking the coffee out to his car, it was time for some answers.

* * *

Callie awoke to the shutting of the driver side door, she watched as Wyatt entered the store at the gas station. She hadn't even known they stopped, it was just past three now. She wondered what everyone would be doing at this moment, she knew they were looking for her. When her name appeared on Wyatt's phone she pleaded with him not to answer it. He left it alone for now, but the farther they drove the more questions he asked and the more she ignored him. Eventually making herself sleep so she wouldn't have to answer him.

She watched him walk out with a determined look on his face. Oh great. She thought, it was question time. Wyatt slide in to the car without a word, facing forward he handed her a cup of crappy coffee. "Your going have to give me a few answers." Callie didn't answer she just sat silent.'"Did they yell at you? Threaten to send you back?"

"No, well not yet anyway."

Wyatt threw up his hands. "What does that mean?! Did one of your foster siblings do something? Did Brandon hurt you?"

"No, they did nothing wrong it was all me."

"Callie, please stop beating around the bush and just tell me."

Callie took in some air, as well as some coffee. "I kissed Brandon."

Wyatt looked over at her, eyes wide. "Callie that's great! It is what you wanted."

"It was selfish, if they found out Jude and I would be sent back. I couldn't do that to him...not again."

"So you just left instead?"

Callie could feel the tears coming to the surface. "I ruin it for him, any good home we go to. I don't think I could have stopped, leaving was the only option. They will keep Jude, they want him."

"They want you to Callie. They wont send you away." Wyatt told her in a small voice.

"You don't understand! I need control of my own life for once!" The tears became to spill. "I couldn't leave our fate up to someone from the state. Or Stef and Lena, if they wanted to keep us or not. I need to take care of him! Give him the life he deserves!" Callie crushed her hands into her eyes to try and stop the tears.

"What about what you deserve?" Wyatt asked, echoing Brandon's words.

"I thought I knew what I deserve, but I was wrong." She let her head fall back on the seat. "Please don't make me say anymore." Tears softly rolled down her face.

Wyatt started the engine and pulled back one the road. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Brandon allowed his fingers to flow across the keys, feeling every note in his head phones. He assumed the piece would bring images of seeing his mother broken in a hospital bed as it usual had, but the sad melody brought a whole different image to mind. A romantic one, just over twenty four hour before when he finally got to kiss Callie. But as the song builds the image shatters, to Jude's face when he found them, the many sad looks Callie tried to hide at the wedding, and the final on of the empty room she once slept in. He saw her guitar next to him on the stand, crashing his fingers on the keys he threw his headphones off and brought his palms to his eyes, rubbing them open. He needed a break from practicing.

Walking to the family bathroom, Brandon hear soft sounds coming from her bedroom. Mariana was out with Lexi and Jesus. Slowly turning the knob, he revealed Jude, sitting on his sister's bed, crying. "Jude?" Brandon took a few more steps in the room.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I just didn't want to have to leave again." Jude began to rub away the tear. "I don't know what home is any more, I thought we found it here. But home is not home without Callie." Brandon advanced to the bed and took a seat next to him. Letting Jude rest his head against his shoulder. "I know buddy." Brandon's arm went around Jude to hold him closer. "We will get her back."

Jude moved back to look at him. "Everyone keeps saying that, I just hope you are all right." Jude's head went back to Brandon's shoulder and Brandon just held him.

* * *

**Up next Brandon's confession and Wyatt's decision. Hope you like it so far. **

**~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is Chapter 3, I just want to say keep an open mind, this will turn in Brallie's direction. I just have to get to the place I need it first. **

**I don't own The Fosters.**

When Stef and Lena pulled up to the house it was way past sunset. They looked every where they could think of and just other random spots to see if they could find her, no luck. Lena pulled dinner fro the backseat of the car, her once smiling wife looked as pained as she felt herself. They just wanted to give Callie and Jude a home, and by doing so they must have scared her in to running. Lena sighed from the passenger seat. "I thought she liked it here."

Stef turned and gave her a smile smile. "I did too."

"When we told them, she looked happy. I don't know what we did."

"Let's get in to the kids before dinner gets cold." Stef gave Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking the pizza from her and walking up to the door. With more questions then answers, they entered their home.

Brandon pulled his head phones out as he listened to his moms enter their room. They were talking about Callie, reasons why she might have left, needing to call Bill, and filling out a missing person's report.

He couldn't listen anymore, knowing the real reason she had left. He decided to just sit down stairs in the kitchen, and do his home work. One mindless math problem after another and he had successfully lost himself in the day.

* * *

Stef finished her phone call to Bill and set the phone down on the coffee table, dropping herself down on the couch next to her wife, she sighed. "We need to find her."

Lena reached over to take Stef's hand. "We will."

Stef looked over to her. "Will we though? Something tells me if Callie doesn't want to be found, she wont. She is very resourceful for a girl her age."

"Stef we will bring Callie home."

Stef gave her a small smile. "I hope you're right." A knock on the door frame make both women look up, Brandon stood there waiting. "Is everything okay B?"

Brandon shook his head. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute."

Stef looked to Lena then back to her son. "Of course, what is wrong?"

Brandon took a long breath. "I need to tell you guys something, it is about Callie."

Stef and Lena sat up more to listen. "Go ahead." Lena said in a calm tone.

"I know why she left." Brandon let the words sink in to the silence. "She left, because I kissed her."

"What?!" Lena didn't know what else to say.

"Callie left because I kissed her. Before the ceremony, but Jude caught us." He stopped looking at the shock in his moms' eyes and looked down. "He ran off and she chased him, I'm not sure what they said but she is gone now."

Silence was all the filled the room, Brandon looked back up to see shock and some other unknown emotion on Stef's face. She stood fast and Brandon followed, not sure what was happening. "Brandon! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Brandon was speechless. "Not only did you break the rules, but you basically ruined any chance of Callie being able to stay here. I told you the rules, I thought you understood. Even if Lena and I did not report the incident do you think we could let you two just have a relationship under this roof?!"

Brandon couldn't keep quiet anymore. "I can't help how I feel! I know the rules and so did she. We tried, I tried, as hard as I could to not think that way." He turned away for a moment. "I couldn't get her out of my mind, I am sorry for what I did but I don't regret it."

"Brandon," Lena called his attention. "If any one understands so called 'Forbidden' feelings it is us, but not only did you ruin Callie's chances but Jude's as well. Do you think he would be okay just not being with his sister. Or your brother and sister, or even us, we all grew close over the last few months. Like a family and now that could be shattered."

Brandon tried to listen but he didn't want to. "Like I said, I'm sorry, I thought you should know the reason she left, maybe it would help you bring her home." Brandon turned to leave.

"Don't think this is not over, we will discuss it more later." Stef called after him. Brandon just kept walking, and she let him. When she heard his footsteps going up stairs she sat down. "Did you see that coming? Because I always thought there was a possibility but I hoped not."

"You can never be sure with teenagers these days."

Stef's pocket began to buzz, she almost forgot about Callie's phone. She pulled it out and read the ID to Lena. "Incoming from Wyatt." She hit answer so fast and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

Callie was in Brandon's room, sitting on his bed. She was suppose to be getting more lessons from Brandon but she didn't have her guitar. Brandon entered his room with the biggest smile on his face, it made Callie feel at home. He sat down next to her and took her hand up in his, allowing her fingers to lace into his, she returned his smile. "Hey beautiful, are you ready for your lesson?"

Callie shifted slightly closer to him. "But I didn't bring my guitar."

Brandon's smile turned sly. "Well then I guess we will have to find something else to do." Callie giggled as Brandon lowered her on the bed, pinning her ams down by her wrists. He lowered his lips to her, and brushed them up against her's.

"What if someone comes up stairs?" She asked asked breathless.

"It is okay, no one will." Brandon began to kiss the side of her neck. Callie closed her eyes and let herself feel every little movement on his lips. They trailed their way down her neck, up until her collar bone. Tiny volts of electricity pulsed from every spot he touched. She wished he would let go of her wrists so she could run her hands along his skin. She moved her head, eyes now open to find his lips and bring them back to her's. When she did, she kissed him with such force, such need. He let go of her and her hands reacted fast, grabbing his head and crushing him farther into her lips. When they finally came up for air, she smiled so bright it hurt. "I didn't think I could ever be this happy."

"You know it is what you deserve."

The words shocked her awake. She was not at home, she was still in Wyatt's car. A pain of disappointed flared in her chest. "Welcome back, you have been out for a few hours." She didn't respond, just stretched out in the small space. She watched as he pulled into another rest stop. "We are going to drive for a few more hours then we are going to stop for the night, I can't drive anymore I'll fall asleep."

"Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom." She said as she exited the car. "Do you need anything from the store?"

"Yeah could you bring me a coffee?" Callie smiled and nodded to him, then made her way to the bathroom. Wyatt watch as she left, counted to twenty the pulled out his phone. Dialing Callie's phone.

"Hello?"

**Okay that is it, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! **

**~Cori**

**P.s I'll try to upload every 1-2 days...try.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four. **

**I don't own The Fosters**

* * *

Stef hung up the phone, a big smile on her face. She turned to her wife to share the news. "That was Wyatt, he is with Callie. They are going to be at the Lucky Seven Motel right beside that truck stop on fifteen. He says he will stall there as long as he can."

Lena got up from her spot on the couch. "What are we waiting for, get the keys." Both women ran off to grab the essentials for the trip. And Stef went off to inform the kids of what was going on, with in ten minutes they were on the road to bring Callie home.

* * *

Mariana sat on her bed, trying to do her home work. She couldn't help but keep looking over at the now empty bed, she could remember before Callie got here. She had a lot more room for her stuff, more of her own space, but looking at the empty bed she only missed the girl that slept there. Yeah they didn't get along and it was not like Callie was gone for months but the idea of her not coming back brings tears in to her eyes.

Her mind flashed back to an hour ago, before her moms left to get Callie. She was on her way down to the kitchen to grab a small snack before starting her home work. She heard Stef raising her voice, she leaned against the wall as to not be seen by them. Chills ran in her body when she heard Brandon's confession, she noticed something between them but never imagined Brandon would be the one to act on it. She heard her brother stomping off, Mariana ran quietly up the stairs and back into her room. When she heard Brandon's door slam she slipped back in the hall.

"What is that all about?" Jesus asked, peeking his head out of his door. Mariana motioned for him to follow her into her room. "What?" He asked as soon as she closed the door behind him.

"Brandon kissed Callie."

Mariana thought her twin's eyes might pop out. "He did!?"

"Yeah, he thinks that is why she ran away. Something about Jude seeing them. Moms are so mad at him."

"What are they going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should help."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure."

* * *

When his moms left Brandon thought it was safe to leave his room, he would like nothing more then to jump in the car with them and go get Callie, but it was up to him to 'watch' the others while they were out. He was sure it had everything to do with what he had told them but he wasn't going to argue, he was already in hot water.

He opened the door slowly, making sure they were gone. He slipped in the hall and began making his way down stairs, only to have him self grabbed and pulled into the girl's room. Mariana and Jesus were standing there, side by side just looking at him. He waited for them to explain.

"I heard what you told moms." Mariana started off, he wasn't sure where this was going."I just want to say, you royally screwed this whole family." She said it with such anger. Brandon wasn't sure how she felt about Callie most days. "But," She said more soft. "We are here for you. We are not sure how this is going to play out or what we can do but Jude and Callie are a part of this family now."

"And we will do anything to keep it like that." Jesus added. "We will help you fight to keep her in this house."

Brandon was not sure what to say, so many emotions hit him at once. But mostly love and happiness. "Thank you guys. I'm not sure anything would have come of it. But I'm glad to have your support."

"We're family dude, we stick together." Jesus moved his arm around his sister. Mariana then advanced toward Brandon for foster's family hug. At the end they were all smiling. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Callie made her way to the bathroom in the motel, Wyatt had rented one room for the night. It was not very big, it had just enough room for two single beds, a TV and, a night stand. The bathroom was not much larger, it had one shower, no bath, a tiny sink and a toilet. She could barley take two steps in the room with out running into something. The shower creaked as she turned the knob, the water began to sputter from the opening. Putting on hand the water is was barley even warm, but a shower is a shower. Callie stepped into the water ad tried to forget her problems.

The next morning, Wyatt woke Callie at eleven. She was surprised she had slept that long. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I thought you could use the sleep." He shrugged.

Callie sat up in the bed. "Dude, I slept most of the ride here."

"Yeah, but in a cramped car." He picked up some new clothes, and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower."

"Okay, leave the keys. I'll pack the car." He seemed hesitant but he did.

Callie set out to gather what she and Wyatt had brought in last night. It wasn't much, just anything they thought might get stolen from the car. She gathered a few things to bring out and went out to the car. There were a few people roaming around, but not that many. One guy seemed to be lurking so she hurried with the packing and headed back to the room.

Wyatt was still in the shower when she got back, she went to his bed and started moving some of his things back the his bag. His phone lit up as she was packing, normally she wouldn't care except for the name that came up. "One New Message From Callie." She knew she left her phone with them. She picked up the phone and opened the message.

Hey, we will be there soon.

Callie may not have been surprised Wyatt would do this but she hoped he wouldn't. Callie grab what she had, left his keys on the bed and left the motel. She couldn't go back. But she did not know were to go.

Her answer came with the honk of a truck, the truck stop beside the motel. She dashed across the parking lot. It would take long to find a ride, she just had to sat the right things.

Five minutes later, she had a ride with a guy how didn't seem to care about her lack of information. With one last look at the motel where Stef and Lena may or not be right now, and she jumped in the truck and drove away from her problems.

* * *

**Okay, I understand there is a whole part of Stef and Lena in the car but I am way to lazy to write it, so maybe a later chapter. But hope you liked it anyways. **

**~Cori P.s sorry the last part of the chapter was half asses. I couldn't think of anything better.**


End file.
